


Persona 5- street thieves

by Saucy_biscuts



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Child Loss, Drug Abuse, Multi, Nudity, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucy_biscuts/pseuds/Saucy_biscuts
Summary: A few years later and akira along with his phantom thieve friends are famous for solving crimes worldwide. The young adults were traveling across the world and solving issues resulting in pretty much everyone knowing who the phantom thieves wereButOne day when a women named chihaya mifune reads a certain young mans fortune she begins to see a app appear on her phone and this strange room in her dreams.She looks for help in one of her clients who revealed to know the boy and soon simply said the wrong words and she went from her world to a completely new place.Basically other confidant links become person users and joker decides to go with Morgana to help train themTold by chihaya akira and iwai’s POV





	1. What you’ve missed

Chihaya stared at the young man in front of her. She remembered meeting him...once and she wasn’t even allowed to read his fortune before he ran off. Ever since then the boy had grown up and despite the age difference looked no different from then...it was almost freaky.

“Just do your best service and see what lays ahead.” He said as chihaya thought about it. Ever since maybe a year and a half ago she used this strange ability that makes her question herself all day sometimes. She just had to shuffle all cards and have the person blindly pick one then she would simply put it in her hand and touch them and a memory most related to the future will show up where both will see it and experience it and things will slowly change themselves into how the future will go down...simple right?

”pick a card.” She said smiling as akira grabbed a random one with prison bars and two fists holding onto them. “Now look at the card then slide it to me.” She said as akira did so and got slight flashbacks to the velvet room he had yet to see since he graduated from helping people in japan and going across the world.

As chihaya picked the card up and held it in her palm the side with the photo facing akira she relaxed herself “now close your eyes and get as close to clearing your mind as you can.” Soon akira sighed heavily “ready.” He said as chihaya leaned in and pressed her palm to the young mans forehead but felt a jolt of electricity as it happened.

She watched as she seemingly fell back but it wasn’t her...or it was? She saw chihaya sitting in the chair fall limp but not from her eyes but from a 3rd person perspective. “What the?!” She called out as the world she was seeing faded and turned into a dark red world the main attraction glowing.

As she turned she saw a huge office building “is this...is this what my patients feel?” She guessed correctly as her patients had always reported seeing themselves then experiencing a changed memory from a 3rd person view as chihaya only saw the things they saw and never had this out of body experience they reported.

“What in the world is this- she was silenced by a unbearable sharp heat in her abdomen and a gunshot

The fortune teller held her gut as she screamed out quickly falling to her knees the headband falling off as she whimpered and turned to see men in business suits covered in blood holding guns with hockey masks on “w-who are you people?! Get away from me!” She shouted running towards the building and once inside ran to reception where she shouted “p-please! Call the police! Something’s wrong!” She pleaded but no one was there.

Chihaya made her way to the elevator where she got out on a random floor and had to fall back still holding her gut which had felt like nothing now that adrenaline had kicked in. Chihaya curled up against the elevator doors as a full on shoot out was going on between these blood covered business men in hockey masks “someone...help..” Chihaya said but soon realized no one could help her and she was alone here.

She grabbed a plant next to her and dumped out the fake tree and dirt then put the pretty large pot over her upper half as it was the closest to cover she would get. “Y-you can do this! J-just run across as fast as you can.” She said as bullets whizzed in front of her coming from both ends of the hallway.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” She shouted as she started to charge and soon tripped and the pot shattered but luckily she had ran past all of the gunfire and looked back on it all not noticing the 3 new wounds on her legs. 

“What is this place...” She asked herself as suddenly a student who looked to be in high school was shot down in front of her “h-help...” he said as she got by his side eyes wide “d-don’t let me...go...” his words faded as chihaya teared up until suddenly the studentburst into blood covering the girl as nothing was left.

She ran and ran after that despite the waves of excruciating pain sent all across her body with each step she kept going fueled to get out of whatever weird experience was going on because that’s all it was right? Just something in her mind right? Nothing else.

Chihaya soon collapsed and was on her hands and knees looking like a beast fro:the blood and how messed up her clothes had gotten.

”god dammit another one?!”

She looked up finally hearing a human voice and saw a man with a skull mask and pipe. Next to him were a girl in some cat suit a weird cat thing and a women with armor covering her.

“H-help me!” She croaked out coughing up some crimson liquid as she got to her hands and knees to crawl just to collapse again unable to continue due to her wounds making her feel so...helpless...so...so completely and udderky doomed.

“Guys I got this!” Suddenly a girl in some western princess like costume ran out wielding a axe. As she charged in almost slow motion towards chihaya she gulped and looked up at the ave blade about to land between her eyes, last thing she could let out was a quick scream before.

“AHH!” Chihayas eyes opened as she sat up to a confused akira and jumped so hard her chair tipped back and she crawled into the corner.

The male ran up “hey hey! What’s going on?” He said as she shook her head “just go...don’t have to pay just...g-go..” Chihaya mumbled as he put a hand on her shoulder “what happened?- “go!”

With that the boy packed his bags and left a black cat following. “That was new..” she said after a moment standing and wiping sweat from her forehead to notice something gone...her headband was no longer there, the purple one she had owned since she was only 11.

“I should clean up...then I’ll go to my next customer.” Chihaya said looking at the alleyway where she was requested to read the boys fortune. Soon she was back in her apartment and was greeted by the many cats she owned who she fed first then stepped into the bathroom.

After starting up the water She slowly undid the back of her dress and slid it off setting it aside as she undid the back of her bra relieved on the inside as she had been in it all day as she put it down then slid off her panties before stepping in the shower where she couldn’t stand for long. Soon she was sitting down letting the steamy water run down her hair and back into the drain.

“What was that...” she mumbled as some beads of water went down the front of her face gathering on the tip of her nose and falling off into her lap.

Then she saw it

Out of the corner of her eye after watching the drip of water drip she saw a mark on her abdomen. “What in the...” it was darker in a circular area where she faintly remembered the first wave of pain and heat hitting after a bullet pierced her. 

Chihaya stepped out of the shower panicked and began to examine her legs and other body parts seeing a bunch of these circular dark spots that hurt like a bruise when she pressed down on them and then she looked at her hair. 

She leaned in closely and parted her hair and saw the line of a axe mark but more to her concern some hair from the area fell out but not fell...it looked as if it had been cut out of her head. “W-what...What is wrong with me!” She shouted stumbling into the wall behind her and curling up on the floor.

* * *

“There she is...” Chihaya heard the other girls whisper as she walked down the hallway. the last school she was at she had to leave because other students began to either be afraid of her or bully her for the ways she could tell them what bad things were doomed to happen to them. She was only 9 not like she knew any better as this had happened her whole life.

“You think she’ll kill us?” A boy whispered as another shrugged and she hugged her books tightly then suddenly a teacher ran into her “oh! Sorry dear didn’t see you there- but it was too late as chihaya saw the women falling at the end of the hallway and students around her starting to laugh. “Your gonna...your gonna fall! In the hallway!” She shouted as she teacher smiled and patted her on the head before walking off.

A few moments later the teacher stepped the wrong way and with her overly tall heel she fell over and tumbled for a moment as the students near her laughed...the others looked in shock at chihaya who got nervous from all the staring and ran down the hallway towards her classroom.

It was a few months later that she finally realized how to use this thing to her advantage.

“Do it do it!” A young man named natsuhiko said to his friend as they looked at the girl in front of them eyeing her waist length braid. “Just one ship come on!” He whisper yelled as his friend laughed “hehe ok!” He said as he grasped the length and with one shop cut almost all of it off. Chihaya felt the back of her head stood and turned shock and anger filling her.

“Aww what are you gonna do? Cry!” The boy shouted but suddenly she put her hand on his neck and after seeing nothing but happy days she pulled back and shouted. “Your gonna drop your pencil and it’s gonna roll into the street! When you go to get it a huge truck is gonna come speeding down and take your head off!” She shouted tearfully as the boy went from laughing to about to piss himself in a second....needless to say when they did a outdoors activity in front of the school near the street he almost had a panic attack trying to stay inside.

“Haha!” A few girls laughed as chihaya had stood at the top of a tall slide at He playground the two pushed her and were now laughing as she sat on her hands and knees in the mud.

In a swift movement she ran up the slide and grabbed one by the leg then saw her but a older her in a bar with a cigarette and having men lunge at her with knives...although she was a larger size and had some people calling her a man. Then she grabbed the other by the wrist and saw her holding a camera and smiling wasted on the bar. “Your both never gonna get the college educations you want! Your gonna end up drunk and ugly bums in a bar!” Ohya and the girl nicknamed Lala never went near her again.

In high school she wasn’t bullied as much as she had toned it down and people knew her as creepy future girl but now they know her as chihaya mifune a normal girl until one day natsuhiko joined the school and spread the rumors around since despite the fact chihaya lied about what she saw to scare him he died in a car crash the day he graduated middle school.

Chihaya had friends who all started to stray away because of all the backlash they got for talking to her and soon just as that innocent little girl was she was completely alone in every way. Her parents were in another town and she lived in one of the school dorms which resulted in a lot of breaking and entering while she slept once a kid even snuck in when classes were going on and threw eggs all over her stuff covering the place in egg yolk along with crunch shells then to top it off they rubbed the backside of her pillow on it then laid that side on the bed.

That night when she had cleaned it all up and her current side of the pillow was too hot she turned it over and after realizing what was all in her hair she woke up all the students who lived next to her which didn’t help much with her reputation either.

sometimes she questioned what was so wrong with being special and having these things about her and she always wrote it in her diary along with her crushes her fantasies embarrassing events and all her worst secrets.

The week of the talent show a kid got a idea and had to stop showing up for the rest of the week as if chihaya found out it would all be put to a stop. The night of the talent show she dressed up as the girl but teased the wig until it was extremely tangled then she rubbed mud all over the dress along with ripping it and finally she covered her whole jaw in the same tone of lipstick. That night she stole the diary and read it out in front of the whole school for all to hear along with her crush who ended up starting a rumor.

Now everyone at school thought she had gonorrhea because the guy said they were dating in secret then one day when she tried to get it on with him he saw and she confessed. Only thing was he also said that he had slept with her before and she didn’t have it so she apparently had cheated on him making her seem worse.

Soon rumors were going around about his 2 inch freckle penis

It was soon even worse as they had access to social media and were tormenting her there along with sharing it. One day she was getting beat up by a group of girls when she grabbed one of them and saw something horrible.

She was sitting in the middle of her living room with a knife in hand her friends all stabbed to death in their pajamas as it was presumably was a slumber party and with that things changed.

She warned the other girls who believed her expect one and after those two had a sleep over and one was found dead...she was known as the hero who helped save 4 girls lives and with that people stopped picking on her generally and saw her as normal for once. Ever since that day she had never tried touching someone and reading their future and stuck to cards soon she forgot it and it sat in the deepest parts of her mind collecting dust and cob webs.

* * *

as she walked out of the shower she got on a new dress and decided to wear a beanie. As she stepped out her door she looked at her cats and smiled “goodbye chestnut, sprinkles, snowball, mittens, peanut, fufu, dragon, butter and Mr midnight!” And she closed the door not a single cat batting a eye her way.

Chihaya was checking her phone when she saw a app with a red eye “what the...” She didn’t know what to say and opened it just to get a voice say “insert location.” All she did was frown “I don’t remember you.” She mumbled trying to delete it but the option was gone “must be a virus...I’ll get it checked out later on today.” She said making a mental note

Chihaya had found this guy who was sad over someone’s death and was helping him make sure it didn’t happen to his kid as he cared a lot for them. She had to admit for a guy in his late 30s he did look good. Ever since this person died he had been working out a lot and being more active as before he had a almost dad body but now he was mostly sculpted muscle.

The two weren’t complete strangers at first as chihaya went to a school up until she was 9 with all grades kindergarten through 12th and she remembered in kindergarten he was a 12th grader who started school a year late so he was a year older than all the other students there and she remembered him complaining a lot about it.

All iwai had remembered about her at first was that she was the creepy girl who could see the future and how all the kids picked on her over it but that was about it as he spent most of his time skipping class and doing stuff around the outsides of the building and on the roof

Soon she saw the sign that read “untouchable.” In the distance and smiled as it had been a while since she had seen the man she started to view as a friend.

As she opened the door iwai looked over at her his eyes grey with dread and despair “Hey chihaya.” He said moving his boots down from the table “should we do this now?” She asked as iwai looked around “why else would you be here?” He asked as he stood up and went into the backroom where he had set up two chairs and a table and they stayed up like that...always.

Soon iwai was seeing the night it had happened...that night...

“KAORU DAMMIT GO TO THE CAR!” Iwai shouted over the gunfire of the other men in suits apart of the yakuza. They had kidnapped kaoru and after iwai got him back they started to fire at the innocent two but luckily he had grabbed the boy and ran behind one of the other gang members cars returning fire and hitting anyone who went out of cover for a second. “No dad! I’m staying with you! I wanna help!” He shouted back as iwai growled low and deep in his throat.

Their car was about 8 ft ahead slightly to the left and the passenger door was open only problem was the men firing were behind their other car which was 3 ft away on the other side firing at them meaning to get in the car they had to run towards it.

“Kaoru dammit! If you stay here you will get shot and die! Go to the car! I’ll be right behind you after I get rid of one more who’s starting to piss me off as much as you are!” He shouted as kaoru furrowed his eyebrows “dad I’m not leaving you! You’ll die!- suddenly iwai slapped kaoru across the face with the back of his hand harder than he was comfortable with doing to him. “Now go!”

The teen ran into the passenger seat and got down holding his cheek silent and eyes tearing up. He looked up to see iwai, iwai stood up firing a shot into this one trigger happy guys head then went to run into the car just for a bullet to pierce his chest barely missing his heart...but that’s what it didn’t look like to kaoru. “D-DAD!” He choked out kicking the door open and starting to run back to cover as iwai looked out the side of his current cover “what are you doing! Get back to the ca- he was cut off.

He was cut off by kaorus glasses splitting in two and falling off the sides of his head, he was cut off by the piecing pow that he still hears every time he closes his eyes, he was cut off by those sweet eyes filled with kindness and happiness that he had seen since he was only a mere baby turn from full of innocence and life go blank. A bullet flew through the back of his head and out the front perfectly in between his eyes making his glasses split in two as he fell to the ground. Iwai was silent and blinked a few times seeing nothing but a splotch of the boys blood on his eyes and kaoru on the ground dead. The rest was a blur as in maybe 7 minuted max he had completely slaughtered every man wearing a suit leaving nothing but mush and a few body parts along with the suits as he walked over to the body barely able to move.

It changed. Now he saw his living room trashed completely and his adopted daughter laying in the exact position blood seeping out a neck slice that had happened to her.

Iwai snapped out of the illusion as chihaya dropped the card he had picked which had a man with a noose around his neck about to be chained “if you do not change your intentions and your wants then...the closest person to you right now shall perish.” She said saddened as iwai sat in shock just to be silenced by chihayas phone dropping out of her pockets. As she picked it up she accidentally tapped a notification from the red eye app causing it to open.

“I want to help.” Chihaya said as the voice asking for a location wasn’t heard over her “tell me...how does this place feel? How do...you feel?” She asked as he scoffed “me? Munehisa iwai? Simple...this place is like the building that mafia settles in...a bad memory that only brings me dread and nothing else.” He said forcing a smile believing this was kinda stupid but then chihayas phone spoke up “location found.” It said as the two stared at it “oh sorry this strange app showed up and...and....” she stopped as they both saw the world around them slow,y Warp and fade until it wasn’t the back room anymore.

A new employee walked in covering her eyes “boss I know your probably fucking that prostitute that showed up but we have a problem and-....boss?” The room was empty of human life completely. “Hello?” She asked looking around


	2. A little background info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai goes over some of his past mistakes and the things that have happened since akira first went home

Iwai woke up and groaned standing and making his way into the kitchen where the girl he had got a few weeks after akira left. He first got her when akira returned and said some girl had lost her dad due to him having a mental breakdown and falling off a dock and into the ocean in his hometown.

Normally she wouldn’t but lately karou had been wanting some sort of sibling and the girl was on a news report saying she just wants a dad and big brother so he adopted her. She had went from saddened to happy after a while of getting used to it and she got really close with karou.

A few times he considered changing her name to nanako Iwai instead of dojima and after he had brushed the idea off she approached him the next day asking for the last name change to belong with the gecko family.

The day Iwai came home from work and found her quivering inside a cabinet with the place trashed he saw the now 13 year old girl look as she did when he first adopted her years back at his point. He had dropped nanako off at her friends house then went to pick kaoru up with the money when the incident occurred.

When he returned home that night he had first set down the boys body on their couch with a towel under him before he cleaned off in the bathroom. A few sobs and mental breakdowns later and he was on the phone talking to the police about what happened and that they needed to come pick up the body.

Not long later and he was reflecting on all that had happened.

He remembered the day he looked into the babies eyes, how innocent and sad they were and how alive they were. He remembered how he clutched onto his finger for deal life almost when he held his hand above the swaddled wonder.

He remembered his first birthday and how exited he was when Iwai brung out the cake. He remembered how after a few moments of hopeless noises Iwai had to blow the candles out for him.

The day he was 6 years old and lost his first tooth one in the middle. The wai he sometimes had a lisp when he spoke was adorable or the time he had drawn him and iwai on a drawing and how proud he was of it.

Kaoru wasn’t himself now. Now he was just a empty limp shell that laid on his couch. “I’m so sorry...please...I’ve tried my best to keep you safe and I’ve tried to keep you out of trouble...I’m so f-fucking sorry...you shouldn’t be like this! You should be walking around well and years and years from then you would see my final days then live out yours! This isn’t your fault it’s mine and I shouldn’t be seeing this!....I should be seeing my son...” he shouted as the door creaked open slowly and iwais eyes went wide

“Dad? What’s going...on...” nanako dropped the bag she had quickly packed and looked at the two. Iwai crouched by the couch on the ground in a dirty tanktoo with some random basketball shorts on and on the couch she saw the boy she knew as big bro with blood dripping down from his eyes to his chest. “Dad? B-big bro?” Nanako croaked as iwai ran up and grabbed her starting to comfort her as she slowly sank down crying.

By the time the cops arrived Iwai had disposed of all evidence since he had slaughtered all those men and it just appeared as a kid who was killed in a shooting on his way home from a friends.

Now nanako had changed. Unlike the girl akira told him about named futaba at the loss of someone important to her she didn’t close up and stay away, she changed her attitude now being hostile and spatting insults at anyone who gets too personal.

She was just rude at first but she changed her style and the way she looked. The day she came home with half her head shaved, pinks and purples in her hair with a nose piercing Iwai went off on her.

As he sat down with the girl he said “mornin.” To which she looked out the window “it looks like shit.” She said as iwai smacked his hand on the table “language!” He shouted to the rebellious girl.

“How’s school going? Since it’s a new one...” Iwai said to which she shrugged “ok I guess?” She said to which he scoffed “guess? By now I’d assume you would have a whole group of friends knowing how you act.” He smiled as nanako rolled her eyes.

“They’re all scarred of me.” She mumbled as iwai frowned “that’s not good.” He said as she shook her head “no...then they won’t mess with me.” She said as iwai sighed at her decisions “listen I know this seems like the right path and the best one but this isn’t it trust me.” 

“Yeah shire.” She said gulping down the rest of her cereal and grabbing her bag about to walk out the door just to get stopped. “Goodbye...love you.” Iwai said back turned as she mumbled back “love you too...” flipping him off as iwai didn’t even turn to return it.

As soon as nanako was outside she headed the opposite direction from her school where she met up with 4 other girls “sooooo ladies where we going today?” She asked as they walked off.

Iwai went into his room and pulled out two weights ready to start working out. When he left the yakuza he just let it go but as soon as kaoru died he started to work out as he needed to be stronger so he could protect nanako...anything to prevent the same from happening to her even if she had turned into a bit of a brat.

He had started to talk to this fortune teller to keep any danger from coming their way as then he could see it coming and prevent it as best as he could. So far the worst was when nanako snuck out to go out with her friends then they got the idea to jump off the bridge nearby into the water below and when nanako jumped she held her arms out which gave her a medium rare bruise with a side of bone fracture.

Iwai started to lift the weights as he got deep in thought. Behind him it started up, like someone we all know Iwai sometimes got visual and sound hallucinations of kaoru asking why he had to take a bullet because of Iwai.

“Why me dad?” He heard the voice as he tried not to focus on it and just look at the weight he lifted up the down “it shouldn’t have been me...I already had to have a crackhead mother so why did I have to end up with a man who’s past killed me? Hello?” He heard the voice closer.

“It should’ve been you, if it was me and nanako would be in a foster home together and she might not be so distant and mean...imagine that.” He heard as he mumbled “shut up...” under his breath.

The taunts continued as he went through his routine and soon he was almost shaking because of the burden of it. “Dad? Look at me dad!” He heard a younger kaoru say and infront of him he saw the 7 year old bullet hole in his head smiling “go away!” He shouted throwing the weight at the hallucinations and shattering his tv. “...dammit.....”

* * *

Later on after dumping the tv down the trash chute of his apartment building he walked to work checking his phone for stuff. He saw a few notifications from messaging and clicked on it, the first one was a text from nanako’s school saying she was absent which put him in a bad mood then the other was from a contact that died down around 2 years ago due to the fact him and akira stopped talking. 

It was a photo. Akira took a selfie with that cat on his shoulder and was smiling as he stood outside Leblanc “guess who’s in town!” It read as iwai sighed chuckling “long time no see.” He replied to which akira sent back “I wanna meet up before I leave next Friday 9pm sound good?” He asked as iwai replied with a yes happy that he was going to see him again. Then he realized akira had no idea of the passing of kaoru “I’ll...I’ll tell him later.” Iwai told himself walking into work.

A few detectives and even fewer customers later a group of people passed by and a,ingest them he saw akira with a cat passby his window. As he opened his door to say hi he couldn’t see anyone and sighed kinda sad that he couldn’t catch his attention but didn’t care much as later he would see him.

Soon chihaya walked in ready for his weekly reading “should we just go back there now and get it over with?” She asked as he stood noticing what appeared to be a healed bullet wound on her leg “sure why else are you here?” He asked then he mumbled “did you get shot?” But luckily she didn’t hear as the two walked into the back room.

Iwai picked a card and went through a frightening memory. Chihaya after dropping her phone and having to retrieve it he scoffed at her “you want to help?” He asked as she nodded and he rolled his eyes “what...is this place to you? What does it remind you of?” She asked as he scoffed “me? Munehisa iwai? Simple it’s like a bad memory like a ball and chain attached to...me...” his words slowed as the world around him seemed to warp and dissolve “you seeing this?” She asked as he nodded but it didn’t feel like it was a smooth motion it felt choppy like animation only you took out every other slide so it brought the FPS down.

Soon he wasn’t in the shops backroom anymore...as he looked around he saw nothing but red rocky landscape and the building that those fuckers who killed kaoru owned...next to him lay chihaya who was trying to get up but appeared weakened. “Not this a-again..” he heard the girl mutter as he got a dark look on his face “star out here...I need to do something...” he said walking up as chihaya forced herself up and stumbled over walking behind him “we can’t go in there! I know this place whatever it is we can’t...we can’t go in that build- Ah!” Chihaya jumped and fell to the side as a bullet barely missed them two and hit beside her foot, infront of iwai were those bloody suit men “you...chihaya stay back...” Iwai said pulling a gun from the inside of his trench coat and starting to fire but he was getting no movements out of them.

“What are you?!” Iwai said backing up slowly as they did something like a backbend contorting their bodies and out of them these weird creatures jumped out all of them appearing to have armor and were covered in different ways of defense along with a noose loose around their neck. “Chihaya...on 3 we go to the building.” Iwai whispered as she looked back “what?- “THREE!” Iwai grabbed chihaya and swing her over his shoulder carrying her as he started to run towards the tall building while chihaya protested against the carrying “I can walk!” She shouted as iwai looked at her legs which had a few holes in them “yeah but you can’t run!” He said back as suddenly one of the bloody suited men came around the corner and shot a dart like thing into iwais neck...”ngh...c-chihaya...get help..” he said as he slowly fell down on his back the world getting dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW expect a continuation next chapter


	3. Zora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwai goes over some of his past mistakes and the things that have happened since akira first went home

As iwai came to he sat up seeing nothing but dark brown...then he realized it was a bag and reached to pull it off but...his wrists were bound. Bag over your face? Bound wrists and legs? In a chair? He had been here before and knew exactly what was coming. “Well well...” a voice spoke and this was the moment it went from a interrogation to complete confusion...the voice was all to familiar.

As the bag flew off and his eyes adjusted to the bright light in front of him and the dark room around “Well well...state your name and why you were messing around MY building!” A normal voice shouted “heh you say that as if I know where I am.” Iwai responded smirking as a figure walked up his shoulders and head hidden in the shadows.

“Oh you know this place better than any of us ever would...this place is us.” The man said stomping on iwais foot as he grunted. The man was wearing knee high red boots with black lace golden imprints down the side and a sharp heel. “What do you mean ‘is us’? What do you even mean by us?- iwai was cut off by the sound of the end of a hard canoe hitting the concrete floor as the man leaned in and Iwai went from confused to extremely confused...it was him. A spitting image every single scar all the pores everything “clearly your shortage of knowledge reveals your true identity...and to think if you were the real you might’ve stayed alive.” This imposter said puffing smoke from a cigar into iwai’s face then stepping into the light revealing the gold suit. He had sunglasses hooked on the collar of his shirt and the bottom of both the under shirt and suit were cut off into a crop top showing iwai’s lower abdomen and showing all the tattoos.

“...take him to the cells with the _others.”_ Iwai was relieved for a second as he figured the women he showed up with was there...but then he realized he said others as in multiple.

Soon Iwai was in handcuffs and was being led by two men and after a minute was stopped as something opened and he was thrown into a room onto his knees. After they had reached through the bars to open the handcuffs Iwai threw the bag off and looked around. In that cell sat chihaya who looked almost confused as himself but in the corner someone in a trench coat and a smaller figure sat curled up not far away sat a women dressed like she was from the 1920s doing acrobatics.

“...oh...I see how it is...” Chihaya said standing and punching Iwai to which she hurt her hand more than she hurt him “don’t play the victim!” She shouted as iwai looked confused “what?” He responded as she crossed her arms backing up “this is your building...I thought you left the mafia but nooooo this was all a set up to get me into your business, the “oh no! I’ve been shot down and now we’re both prisoners!” And all the other stuff.” Now she wasn’t making any sense.

“Chihaya that isn’t me.” He said as she looked off “I doubt that.” Iwai shook his head “I don’t know who that is or why they look like me...but if we want to get out we have to trust each other.” After a moment she walked closer holding her hand out “...remember I can see if your going to backstab me any time I want to- “yeah yeah I know.” 

* * *

After what felt like a eternity this random guy and 6 other guards walked up “bring then all, he requested a quick and easy execution this time.” One said as iwai chihaya and everyone else looked scarred and shocked as usually when your the one in jail then execution and you are in the same sentence unless it’s saying you aren’t getting executed your kinda fucked.

As they were all bagged and handcuffed they were escorted out into this large office room with 3 tables two on the sides with men and women and in the front sat a table with only the Iwai copycat and behind him were 3 cages one with what appeared to be a small little girl in another sat a small vase and in the last was a girl who had her hair grown out so long it covered her whole body and was hanging from the holes in the cage.

Soon they were laid down with some half circle around their necks then the bags were pulled off and everyone’s hearts dropped. They were facing the ceiling and above them sat a blade and with the pull of a lever it would fall and swipe their heads off.

Chihaya looked next to her and the acrobat women was about to cry. She was first in line and after saying prayers in some other language chihaya choked out a sob as her head fell into the basket below and blood went everywhere...then she realized she was next and started to freak out flailing her arms and legs.

Then suddenly the boy in a trench coat had some large creature emerge from his back and in a quick swipe it had set them all free from the guillotines 

“About fuckin’ time someone did Somethin!” Iwai shouted quickly disarming a ‘guard’ and taking the gun starting to fire at all the seated people as the weird cat like creature and masked boy brought out these monsters and started fighting off everyone they could.

Chihaya backed up as she watched then suddenly a gun shot different from the rest fang out and iwai dropped one of his legs due to a shot to the knees. As he tried to get up a guard kicked him down and pulled out a knife putting it to his neck.

Soon this Iwai rip off pulled out a huge machine gun and started to fire sending the other two down into a crouching position as they were handcuffed along with Iwai. Chihaya ran and hid under a desk behind the table cloth as all the people over there laid dead.

“Where’s the girl?” Iwai 2 asked setting the large gun down as the others looked around at each other shrugging “ngh...find her!” He shouted to which the guards ran out of the room to look.

Chihaya crawled under table from table as iwai and the other two were set back on the guillotines. Soon Chihaya was crouched behind Iwai fake and in a quick motion lunged at the large gun and grabbed it backing off into a corner. Sadly the walls were made of glass and they were very high up so any shots from her could shatter the windows and send her flying out.

“Hey! Put the gun down!” Someone shouted as she struggled to lift it and point it at them “no one move! No one f-f-fucking move!” She tried her best to sound intimidating as she swung it around.

One of the men’s hand slowly reached for the lever on iwais beheading contraption and she unleashed complete hell the machine gun shaking her whole body and spirit until she was pressed up against the window then the shattering was heard as the world seemed to jerk back and her arms dropped the contraption.

In almost slow motion she saw the window get smaller and smaller as the wind picked up and gravity was trying to make her and the ground have a strong and hard hug which wasn’t ever fun.

“Is this really it?” Suddenly a voice spoke making things go 10x slower and a hard piercing pain emerge in the depths of Chihayas consciousness. “Are you just going to die like this? Just smack the ground like some bug?” It said as chihaya screamed out holding her head “shall all you’ve ever known disappear here? Those people up there have their lives in your hands and your just gonna kill you all? Some friend you are.” IT said as chihaya screamed “stop!” In a tone only someone mentally unstable could go to.

“Iwai had a daughter to look after who already watched her father drown and now your gonna have her loose her other father? Especially after her older brother was gunned down? What about the kid and his cat? I’m sure they have a family who’s worried yet your gonna let them all die?” Then finally she spoke up feeling a hard yet felt material form on her face “no...I will fight!” She screamed as she dug her fingers under the rim and tore the purple beast off as she felt all of the skin under it tear off with it.

She felt all of it slowly tearing strand by strand from the tissue under, she felt each eyebrow each eyelash and each eyelid tear off...and did it feel great. Soon a cold yet unbearable heat enveloped her and next thing she knew she was going up towards the open window where she had fallen from.

Iwai sobbed slightly as he realized this was it, then he looked up and saw chihaya standing in the edge of a large carpet floating at the window strange smokes swirling around her. Behind her sat a large women wrapped in scarves and rags with a bandana covering her mouth and a large hat on, all that was visible were her long 10 fingered hands which had nails sharp enough to cut a fruit cake and her three eyes two of which were half closed and had many different eye shadows on, the third was in the center of her forehead and was yellow resembling a cat eye with a diagonal slit in the center.

Chihaya ran off and pulled a sword from her back stabbing a man through the chest then kicking a lady onto her back where she drove it through her skull. Akira smiled as he realized he was saved along with Morgana, the two had bee beaten badly and could barely conure up their personas but now that chihaya had one their worries melted away. “Zora...slaughter these sinners!” She shouted as the women floated off and blew smoke into the room causing everyone to start hallucinating terrible deaths and slowly they fell to the ground dead as the smoke wasn’t exactly made to heal.

Iwai punched one of the business women down and grabbed the rag she had over her mouth and ran on top of her as he put it over his own and escaped the room. Chihaya undid the contraptions quick and jumped back onto the carpet as Morgana iwai and akira hurried onto it. As they slowly floated off akira pulled out his phone and all of them saw the world warp and dissolve as they were suddenly in the shibuya streets. “What was that?! And who are you two!- wait where did they go!” Iwai shouted as Morgana and akira had quickly disappeared into the crowd.

Akira held his head down with a hood over his head as Morgana poked his head out of the bottom of it where he was hiding inside the hoodie “she could be useful...did you see how she was able to distract and take out that whole room?!” The cat said as akira nodded “I’ll contact her later since her psychic abilities may be of use on anyone in the meta verse maybe then we can get a lead onto where the rest of our group went.” Akira said as Morgana nodded “why should we wait though? Iwai already saw her and you In his palace.” Morgana asked as akira sighed “if he knows who we are out here that may effect our range of fighting and abilities in his palace.” And even though it wasn’t guaranteed he knew it was easily plausible for changes to happen in security.

Soon he arrived at Leblanc where both sojiro and futaba greeted him with a hug. It had been so long since they had seen him he didn’t know if they would every stop hugging him when he got back. “Sooo...how’d it go?!” Futaba asked as akira sat down while sojiro did dishes. Everyone had left on a mission including joker but while they were looking Oracle mona and joker were all separated from the group and had to get out of the palace as if they didn’t death would await them but since they haven’t been able to get ahold of anyone else.

“Although I don’t know where they are...I did find someone...” Akira said as futaba smiled “who?” She asked as he looked over “our old weapons supplier and a fortune teller...only the fortune teller awakened and saved us all using her persona. From what I know she can see as far into the future as she pleases so I’m thinking we can use her to ask shadows and maybe if in their future they get attacked by the others than we can wait until they show up. Not bad right?” He asked as futaba smiled “it’s great...while you were out getting your tail saved by a crazy fortune teller I was working on tracking everyone’s phones I only have ryuji and haru strange enough, no ones else is showing up meaning there’s a possibility they are so deep in mementos I can’t track it.” Futaba replied which meant bad news

The deeper in mementos the more of a fight and the harder it would be to get to them. “Why don’t you just go get them then?” Sojiro asks as he knew about it all just not that much about it all “we would...but the deeper into mementos you get the more shadows show up and the atmosphere gets heavy...kinds like being on a planet with really strong gravity.” Akira explained to the man who shook his head in response while scrubbing a bowl.

Morgana hopped out the bottom of akiras baggy hoodie which he had sat in and took a strong whiff of the fresh air “thank god! It smelled like body spray and deodorant in there!” Morgana explained as akira frowned “hey the alternative was my backpack and I spilled sake on it.” Akira said as Morgana despised any type of alcohol. “What were you doing with sake?” Sojiro asked as he wasn’t old enough to drink “I was making some extra money off transporting packages, that was the last day on the job.” Akira said nervously laughing. After a few other things came to mind between akira futaba and Morgana Morgana was tugging at akiras head “time for bed!” He said slightly muffled as he had one of those ebony locks in his jaws.

“Sorry uh...he tired.” Akira said slowly walking backwards towards the stairs as sorjiro was about to walk out the door. Futaba quickly hugged Akira before running out the door and home while sojiro followed, it showed that despite she tried to stay smiling she kissed everyone. Soon Akira laid on his back in bed Morgana curled up next to him purring. He wondered if this could change everything with chihaya by their side as she had ways of seeing where the others may end up going. But she would need to be able to fight as they need all the help they can get against certain enemies and although makoto was the same way makoto was stern and strict while chihaya is so laid back and couldn’t do much wrong it’s hard to imagine. Haru was a persona user before the others even ran into her so it was easy to imagine her acting bad and killing any shadow in the way...but chihaya?

As he slowly fell asleep he soon found himself waking up and walking over to the bars of his cell confused. “Where...why am I back here...” he mumbled looking around as all the other cells suddenly weren’t so empty. He saw many people all hunched over into a ball or in the backs of their cells making them unrecognizable “you have yet again forged a contract inmate.” Caroline shouted as Justine fell silent “welcome back to the velvet room.” Igor said as akira sputtered out “But I didn’t do anything wrong!” Justine Caroline And Igor all turned to face a cell where a young women lay asleep “Yes...but she has.”

“What the...” Chihayas eyes fluttered open and she stood looking down at her attire which was replaced by a prison outfit “wh-What is this place?” She asked the twin wardens and Igor as Igor smiled even wider “welcome to the velvet room a place between time space and reality where you will serve out your sentence.” He said while Justine walked over “enjoy your stay inmate.” She said in her casual monotone voice while Justine stayed at akiras cell.

“And you...your the kid from earlier!” Chihaya shouted pointing at akira who looked confused. He saw chihaya and saw her point but she never said a word, or he didn’t hear a word...”and...and your the women with her abusive wife!” Chihaya shouted pointing at a girl sitting down in a cell moping around.

“Why am I Here?” Chihaya asked Justine who blinked slowly “you have a sentence to serve out due to a contract that you have signed.” She explained as chihaya sat down “what contract? I never touched one!” She shouted at Igor who chuckled “not a physical contract...that being that came out of you is your persona, the inner rebellious side that laid deep in your existence to never be found until now...by your unleashing of this persona now you will serve out a contract to keep this ability.”

“Persona? So that thing is actually me?” She asked as Caroline nodded “your inner rebellion against everyone who’s ever hurt you, this velvet room is where you may upgrade and unleash now powers for your persona that will help you in battle.” Igor explained as chihaya shook her head “how do I unleash powers for it if it isn’t here.” She said as Justine replied “remember this place only exists between space time and reality.”

“Well...can I go back to my body now?” She asked as Justine pointed to her hard stone bed that was chained to the wall “there.” She said as chihaya awkwardly gulped and laid back down. It was uncomfortable and she wasn’t sure if she would ever pass out but soon she did.

As chihaya sat up in bed she stretched “What a weird dream.” She said getting out of bed and getting dressed. “So who’s first...” She asked herself looking through her notes and seeing today she was seeing a famous shogi player who was having trouble sleeping.

After feeding her hoard of ‘children’ and replacing their litter she walked outside and started to head over to the church looking through her apps when she saw it and stopped. It was still there...but it was a dream right!?...right?

As she continued walking she ignored it the best she could and soon arrived “hello hifumi.” She said sitting down as the girl looked up, thin glaring eyes piercing chihaya “you are the fortune teller correct?” She asked as chihaya nodded “that’s me!”

Soon hifumi was holding up a card facing her as chihaya said “ah...despite what has happened to your mother you will soon accept it and be at peace with yourself.” Chihaya said as hifumi sighed a sigh of relief “thank you.” The girl said as chihaya smiled “no problem!...but I need my pay.” She nervously chuckled as the shogi player quickly handed over the yen she owed.

As chihaya walked off she counted the cards until hifumi interrupted “you dropped this.” Chihaya turned and saw hifumi holding up the card that she had picked and grubbed onto it suddenly she felt a jolt of something between them and stumbled back seeing spots before passing out.

When she woke up all she saw was a huge castle and behind her a maze made out of shrubs with guards everywhere. These guards were all not normal though, they looked like shogi pieces and held long metal rods with a spiked ball on the end. “What is this...why am I...ugh.” Chihaya stood looking around as suddenly she heard marching and turned. There she saw hifumi dressed as a geisha with writing all over the kimono she wore andbehind her marched more shogi piece guards.

“I got to get out of here..” Chihaya said as she stood running off just to find a large stone wall surrounding the palace. As she lost hope she saw a ladder and started to climb ready to get over and get out of this place that clearly belonged to hifumi- a loud snap was heard as the upper half of the ladder broke preventing chihaya from going any further.

“Darn it...” the fortune teller mumbled before seeing at the other end of the maze was a open gate...that was the exit.

“Uhm persona? Hello? Now would be a good time to come out!” Chihaya shouted remembering how Zora could fly on that carpet but sadly it never emerged. 

Chihaya started on the maze and everywhere seemed to lead to a dead end, no matter where she ran it just ended in shrubs. When she got the slightest bit of hope she was on the right path she saw yet another wall waiting there just to piss her off.

As she soon was so impatient she was stomping through the garden suddenly she realized...these were shrubs...plants that were only held together by twigs...as chihaya started to charge through the shrubs soon she finally saw that open gate and ran out smiling happily.

“Hello? Chihaya?” She heard hifumis voice as things went from blinding white to a group of people gathered around her staring down. “You blacked out there for a moment.” Someone said as another said “you collapsed for a second I thought you died!” “Give her a minute to remember what planet she’s on.” “Oh...she didn’t die.”

As chihaya stood and gathered her stuff quick she ran out of that church confused as to what these places were and why they were accessible but then someone grabbed her by the shoulder and as she whipped her head back akiras kind smile met her “hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So eheheh  
> I may or may not have made a drawing of phantom theif chihaya  
> But I didn’t finish it and gave up because it was like 4 am and I was tired as heccie so uh yeah...here it is!- https://youtu.be/CBEqIXcn5fc

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone ever notice how chihaya kinda looks like Carrie (the 70s film) but with a purple dress? Ironic she got covered in blood and has these powers or better said a curse-
> 
> Anyway disregarding that
> 
> Don’t get your hopes up for next chapter and seeing chihaya get her persona because next chapter is going through iwais day and explaining a lot of his backstory and how he got a second child which will reveal some important plot thingies


End file.
